After Midnight
by Jaspers wife 4eve
Summary: After BD.What if Bella could cry? What if Bella's eyes didn't turn gold,what if purple?What if someone came to kill Renesmee himself? What if Alice can't see him?What if?What will happen with the Cullen/Hale family? We will just have to see,right? B E R
1. Voices and moons

Chapter 1

Voices and moons

Disclaimers:I do not own ant of these people....except the people I made up.

I sat in the Cullen living room holding Renesmee close. Then out of nowhere Edward started to play his piano. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I looked back down toward Renesmee. The song Edward was playing I was unfamiliar with so I made up lyrics to sing to her.

"**Pretty baby don't you leave** **me**

**I've been saving smiles just for you**

**Pretty baby why can't you see**

**You're the one I belong to**

**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**

**For your sun that breaks the storm**

**I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound**

**As long as you keep coming around oh pretty baby."**

After I had sung that to her, I put her hand on my cheek. She had beautiful dreams and I wanted to be there with her. I closed my eyes and laid my head back. I felt eyes on my face. I opened my eyes and put Renesmee's hand down. I looked at the faces of my family and my husband, Edward,Alice,Jasper,Emmet,Rosalie,Carlisle, and Esme. "Um....Hi?" They all just sat there. Alice broke the silence.

"Um....sorry, we just didn't know you could sing that good."

"OH! Why didn't you just say so?"

"Fine, Bella we didn't know you could sing like that."

"Ha ha,anyway yes Alice I love to sing"

" You want to sing for us again?"

"no..."

Alice looked sad, I just looked away. Edward then spoke. "So how come you never sang a song for us?" I thought for a moment. How could I answer this question. " Well because you never asked!" I said. They all took that in for a moment. Then they all smiled. "Good idea guys" Edward said. Oh no.... Then Rosalie said "Can I hold Renesmee?" I looked at her and she looked back. I sighed and said "sure." Then in that second I was on Edwards shoulder. I screamed " Let me down!" Then he did,but on the piano bench. He started playing the song over. I looked back at my family. My eyes were already an amber color,but they looked into my eye like they were trying to find that horrible blood red. I turned back toward Edward. "Fine" I mumbled.

"**Pretty baby don't you leave** **me**

**I've been saving smiles just for you**

**Pretty baby why can't you see**

**You're the one I belong to**

**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**

**For your sun that breaks the storm**

**I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound**

**As long as you keep coming around oh pretty.**

**Why can't you hold me and never let me go**

**When you catch me it is me that you own**

**Pretty baby oh you hold a place in my heart**

**Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby**

**Pretty baby don't you leave** **me**

**I've been saving smiles just for you**

**Pretty baby why can't you see**

**You're the one I belong to**

**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**

**For your sun that breaks the storm**

**I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound**

**As long as you keep coming around oh pretty.**

**Pretty baby**

**Why can't you see?**

**Pretty baby**

**Don't leave me**

**Pretty baby**

**Why can't you see?**

**Pretty baby**

**don't leave me**

**oh,pretty baby**

**My pretty baby,oh**

**My pretty baby.**

That was it. I stood up and looked around. Esme looked like she could cry at any moment, Rosalie was in shock, Alice was jumping for joy, and the guys looked like they just saw an miracle happen. Like some one was dead for a whole day and just start gasping for air. I smiled and walked to the front door. They followed me. I looked up at the moon. It was beautiful. "Pretty moon don't you leave me I've been saving smile just for you" I said and walked into the forest.


	2. Rainbow Irises

Chapter 2

Rainbow irises

Disclaimers:I do not own ant of these people....except the people I made up.

That night in the forest; I decided to hunt. The blood didn't help what I felt. What did I feel? Was it sadness?Depression? Oh well... The sun would be up in the next hour or two so I decided to go home. I was humming when I walked in. Everyone was looking at me. I smiled. They all looked me up and down then to my eyes. They all gasped . I froze. Alice came up to me and looked me right into the eyes. Then out of nowhere had a mirror in my face. I looked at my eyes and gasped. They were multicolored. They looked like a rainbows. Yellow, blue, green, purple, pink, lavender and.....white? I looked up at Edward. He froze and kept holding my eyes like his were stuck. He shook his head as if to get a thought out of it.

"Um......So?" I said

"Whats up with the eyes?" Alice asked

"I don't know,I'm as surprised as you are?"

"wow...."

"Yeah?"

They looked into my eyes again and once again gasped. I pulled the mirror up to my face again. My eyes were going through the colors. This time it went from color to color. I pulled the mirror down and sat down. They all came and sat around me. I started to started to sing:

"**Its not the feeling like when you touch a flame**

**no,its not like when someone calls you a bad name**

**Its not like the hurt when you slip and fall down**

**No,its not like any of these water fountains **

**All it feels like a paper cut so sweet"**

I closed my eyes and began again to hum. I opened mt eyes again and smiled wide they looked so beautiful when interested. I started to giggle. They just watched me. Then Emmet jumped up and said "You know you are not that interesting to be watched all day." then chuckled. "Fine" I breathed. I got up, they would be surprised of what they were about to see...........


	3. Flips and Fidgeting

Chapter 3

Flips and fidgeting

Disclaimers: I do not own twilight....sadly....:P

I was outside at the speed of light,getting wood. I picked up wood from every corner of the yard and put them in one big pile. They all watched me with sheer curiosity. I lit the wood on fire. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Then I saw Alice eyes glaze over. She gasped and look at me and said."Don't you dare." I just smiled. "No." Edward growled. I took a deep breathe. I saw at the corner of my eyes I saw Edward start running toward me,but I was to fast. I did a cartwheel then a somersault then a front flip. Then I did a front flip over the fire. It felt great to have the wind in my hair. I was flying and I new it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rapped my arms around them. Then I straightened my legs back after a second. I landed on the balls of my feet and to finish it off I did another cartwheel. When I was down I looked at the faces of my family. Alice was confused for some reason, Jasper far in thought,Rosalie in shock, Emmet had a huge smile on his face, Esme and Carlisle in shock, Edward.......mad?

"I want to do it!" said Emmet. Then the fire was out and I looked over at Edward who had poured water to stop the fire. "Sorry" I mumbled. I broke into a run to my -_our_ house. Edward came in a few moments after me and sat on the couch to watch me. My phone started to ring and I looked at the caller id. Alice. I picked it up and started to look around for nothing. "Hello?" I said my voice shaking. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. "Bella" Alice breathed. "Yeah?" I asked. Then she said " I didn't know you could do that"

"me either"

"Really?"

"Yeah,Alice can I call you back?"

"Yes"

We said bye and hung up. He was burning a hole into my face. I was fidgeting,but I couldn't help it. I continued to look for nothing,but in another room. "Bella." Edward said as if I was next to him. I walked to where he was sitting. "Yes?" I said innocently. What he said next shocked me...

* * *

Hi! If you review please be nice i just started and i'm sorry they are so short. :)


	4. Visions and Tears?

Chapter 4

Visions and ...Tears?

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight....sadly....:P

"Do you know what Alice saw tonight?" Edward asked. Was he insane? Had he lost it? How could I know that? "No Edward I don't know what Alice saw to night. What did she see Edward?" I said. We sat there for what seemed like forever; before he finally spoke. "She saw you fall into the fire and in ashes within second. I couldn't do anything about it. You were gone..." I was is shock. Then snapped out of if. He seemed to rant on more to himself than to me so I just sat there. I messed with my hair for awhile. Then looked at my watch. Then he stopped. I looked at him with my eyebrows up. I smiled. "Look who was wrong then" I said He growled.

We sat there again. "Do you know how that feel? As if you can't do anything? He asked me. I got kinda...mad. "Yes! Do you! THAT HOW I FELT THE WHOLE TIME I WAS HUMAN!" I yelled. The house shook. He still looked kinda calm. That made me madder. "Do you know what would have happened if I lost you?" he asked me. I took in a breath that I didn't need. "You know when you left way back when that is what I felt when I heard you where going to the Volturi.." I said. I saw emotions fly across his face. Shock,anger, the to sadness. I was to mad to feel bad. "Bella-" he said. I cut him off. "You know what...whatever Edward" I said and ran out of the door.

I was in the middle of the woods before I fell to my knees. I started sobbing. I felt something come to the brim of my eyes. Then I felt wetness roll down my face. I touched my face in shock. I got up and walked to the Cullen's house. I was still crying. I walked in. Everyone looked at me. Shock flew across all of their face at my tears. I wondered what my face looked like. Alice ran over to me. She touched my face. She pulled her finger to her mouth...don't do it,don't do it. She did it she tasted it. "Venom" she breathed. Carlisle rush over and pulled me to the couch to sit down. I closed my eyes and closed everyone out. This was the closest thing to sleep I had. "Is she alright?" I heard Edward say. Then I heard a SLAP! "What did you do to make her cry, like as in cry, like cry cry with tears and all!" Alice yelled. I opened my eyes to see Jasper pulling Alice away. "I'll Kill You I Swear To You I Will!" She yelled. I ran between them. I put a hand on Edward's chest and the other on Jasper's Shoulder. (I couldn't get to Alice.) "I can't shut my eyes for two minutes with out you to arguing." I said with a smile on my face. I wanted to go get Renesmee but she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I look at Alice with a stern look and the same with Edward. I sat back down and closed my eye and started humming the song "Much like falling" by Flyleaf, but some words slipped out. It sounded like this. "How I might quit waking up....*hum*....It feels so much like falling dying while I wait to die...*hum*... I want so much to change, learning your love everyday, theres still so much to know...*hum*... It feels so much like falling, separated from the fear...*hum*......" The end of that song. The rest of that night we talked about how I could cry and how it was impossible. Those were Edward's words.

Must he always be so stubborn.....

* * *

**HI!!! Well i'm sorry they are so short.**

**The recent songs were: Papercut by. Vanessa Hudgens and Pretty baby by. Vanessa Carlton**

**Wow i didn't notice they nad the same name untill i typed that....**

**BYE!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!**


End file.
